Love Never Dies
by The Forgiving Maiden
Summary: A recount of the relationship between Sara Shepard and Kaidan Alenko in Mass Effect 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Shepard!" Joker screamed as Commander Sara Shepard punched the button to launch the last escape pod from the Normandy SR1 before she was launched into space. This was the last word she would hear in her life. Slowly losing air from her damaged suit, she knew that this was the end. The Normandy and all that it stood for was destroyed, and soon her life would be over. But she was not afraid. With her last moments, she thought of Kaidan, and though their time together was short she knew how much she loved him. These were her last thoughts as she pictured Kaidan's face before she blacked out while entering the atmosphere of the planet below.

"Sara!" Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko cried out as he saw the Normandy explode with one final blast. Sitting in an escape pod, he felt his world come crashing down. Though he still clung to the hope that she was inside the last ejected pod, he knew somehow in his heart that she wasn't. He was a man that did not cry easily, yet he felt a sob escape him as he broke down. Nothing was real anymore. His life felt over. The woman he was in love with was dead. As he held his head in his hands, he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up, he was staring into the reptilian features of the turian Garrus. Though Garrus also had a look of shock in his eyes, he silently tried to help Kaidan with the grief he felt would consume him.

"She could still be alive," Garrus whispered. Though even he didn't seem to believe his own words. The pods crashed down on the planet of Alchera, in the Amada System of the Omega Nebula. It seemed so ironic that the snowy planet itself was beautiful. As Kaidan and the rest of the remaining crew stumbled out of their pods, they looked to see the remains of the Normandy crashed down around them. Though none of them seemed to be able to speak, Kaidan sprinted on shaky legs to the last ejected escape pod. He felt hope begin to rise in his chest as he pried open the door, only to have it crash back down in his chest. He stared in disbelief at the one person in the pod.

"Joker?" asked Kaidan. Slowly Joker turned in his seat to look at Kaidan with a dead look in his eyes. Kaidan felt his heart begin to brake before Joker even spoke.

"She didn't have enough time to get into the pod," said Joker in a quivering voice. "She sacrificed herself to save me. It's my fault she's dead." Tears began to slide down Joker's cheeks. Kaidan said nothing. There was nothing left to say. He was empty of every emotion but grief and sorrow. He began to walk through the wreckage to avoid talking to the rest of the team. He stopped at times to stare at the ruined pieces of ship that reminded him of her. He couldn't even bare to think of her name. He passed the mako, where together they had laughed while out on missions on uncharted planets. He saw a piece of the loading bay where Ashley used to stand cleaning the guns before her death on Virmire. With a pang, he remembered her grief over leaving Ashley behind. They were beginning to become good friends. She had left Ashley behind to save him. It was a choice where neither option was the right one.

He found the bridge, where she would walk to speak with Joker, who would always be happy to discuss something with her. Moving on, he found the remains of the galaxy map, where she used to plot the next missions and speak with Admiral Hackett. He remembered her concentrated expression when she spoke with the alliance. He had personally witnessed her become the first human spectre. He saw the proud look in her beautiful blue eyes. He thought of her short dark black hair and the small scar through her eyebrow that he had always loved. By now, it was near twilight. As Kaidan walked he saw a small, round object on the ground. Reaching out with trembling hands, he couldn't believe his eyes. Shepard's N7 helmet he watched her put on earlier when the first explosion hit was in his hands. He felt another wave of grief come crashing down over him. His heart had shattered. The next day, he was still standing on the same spot, staring at the helmet. He heard light footsteps approaching, and turned to see the young quarian Tali approaching. He could see the shock in her glowing eyes through her mask she always had to wear.

"I'm so sorry Kaidan," she said quietly. "I know how much you cared for Shepard. We all can't believe she's gone." Her voice began to shake at the end, and Kaidan knew that even though he couldn't see it, she was crying. Reaching out, he embraced Tali as she cried onto his shoulder. She had always been like a little sister to him after spending so much time together on missions. Tali finally fell silent. "The others and I wanted to see if you would come back with me. We're worried about you," she said.

"Don't worry," said Kaidan. The words sounded coarse and hollow. "I'll come back in a minute, okay? I need some time." As Tali retreated, Kaidan once again stared at Shepard's battered breathing mask in his hands. Slowly, he placed in on top of a mound of snow. He couldn't bring himself to take it with him. It didn't bring him joy, and it wouldn't bring her back. He sat with the team and silently stared at each of their faces. Tali, Garrus, Liara, Joker, and Wrex. An unlikely band of many different races and yet had all become friends. Together and yet apart, they mourned the loss of the woman who had changed all of their lives dramatically. When the Alliance ships finally touched down near the crash site, the weary team of the Normandy climbed aboard. Kaidan was the last to climb aboard. Before the airlock sealed, he stared out over the remains of the ship he had come to call home. "Goodbye Sara," he whispered as the setting sun disappeared below the horizon.

Air filled the lungs of Commander Sara Shepard. In a daze, she felt her heart rate begin to climb as she began to panic. Where was she? Where was Kaidan?

"Oh my god. I think she's waking up," said a male voice that was becoming sharper by the second. As her vision cleared, she saw a young woman standing over her, eyes full of worry.

"Damn it Wilson, she's not ready yet," said the woman. "Give her the sedative. Shepard, you need to stay calm. That was the last thing Sara felt like doing. Who were these people? How did they know her? Most importantly, where was Kaidan? As she tried to move, pain shot through her body. Everything seemed to ache.

"It's not working, "muttered Wilson in a panic. "Heart rate is still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts." Shepard could feel her heart pumping at an almost painful speed. It was becoming more unbearable by the second.

"Then give her another boost!" snapped the woman. This one seemed to work. Shepard could feel her heart slowing, and she knew she would pass out as the world started fading. She heard a few last fuzzy words being exchanged between the man and woman before everything went dark. But she barely heard them. Her mind was focused on one thing, and only one thing alone. On finding Kaidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years. Two whole years had passed, and yet the newly promoted Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko of the Alliance still felt as hollow as the day he had lost the woman he loved. These days, he tried with all his might to think of her as little as possible. The rumors of her miracle return to life had been too much for him to bear. Especially after hearing the whispers of her possible working with the organization of Cerberus. Cerberus! As if she would ever join with them. This brought back the memories of taking down some their small facilities together. Of all the horrible things they had seen at those places. How would she join with them after all that?

He shook his head. It was only a rumor. If she was alive, he was certain she would come looking for him… wouldn't she? But before he could doubt himself further, he felt his absent mind come back to the present as he strolled through the small human colony of Horizon. After colonies of humans began to disappear without a trace, the Alliance had received an anonymous tip of Horizon being the next possible target. Councilor Anderson had sent him to investigate. Anderson was perhaps his last old friend that he still kept in contact with. Shepard's team had dealt with her death in separate ways, and eventually the friends had drifted apart. Being together reminded them too quickly of how their lives used to be. Kaidan felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the colonist Lilith that had kept trying to catch his eye ever since he had arrived a month ago.

"Hello Alenko," she said. With a sigh, he turned to face her. Though he had politely declined her attempts to see each other she never seemed to give up.

"Hello Lilith," he said warily. "How are the defense towers coming along?" The towers ordered by the Alliance to protect the colony from attack were still not operational.

"We still can't figure out the problem," said Lilith. "Perhaps we could discuss it over dinner tonight." She had a breezy smile with dark red hair, and in her hazel eyes Kaidan knew she already knew his answer.

"Maybe some other time," he said. He turned and entered his small room before another word could be said. Sitting at his small desk, he opened his terminal and checked for new messages. As he began to write his report for the week to the Alliance, he wondered why he kept turning Lilith down. It had been two whole years. Yet he knew it would take much longer for him to even start thinking about those things again. She could never replace someone like Sara. Slowly, he opened the drawer of his desk. Under many old tokens of memories lay a framed portrait. As he took it out, the holograph of the photo came to life. He sucked in his breath. Looking out at him was Sara, with her beautiful dark hair and her blue eyes that had the spark of an adventurer. On her face was a look of care free happiness. She was gorgeous. He had tried to keep the photo on his desk, but staring at it too long made his heart ache. He placed the frame back in its hiding spot.

"She would come look for me," he murmured to himself. "I know she would." And with that, he went back to his report, trying to shake the feeling of doubt that he still felt. After all, what if she really was alive and with Cerberus?

Shepard was jolted awake by an explosion that shook the examination table she was lying on. Struggling to sit up, she felt pains in the joints of her body, as if she had not moved in a long time. Flashes of memories began to float back to her in pieces. Launching Joker into space in the last escape pod. Kaidan wishing to stay behind with her. The Normandy exploding as the strange ship that attacked began to retreat. Kaidan reluctantly showing her crew to safety. Being launched into space. Picturing Kaidan for one last time. Blacking out. Shouldn't she be dead? What was this place? Before she could take in her surroundings more closely, a voice came over the intercom.

"Shepard? This is Miranda Lawson. Your wounds are not fully healed yet, but you need to get moving. This facility is under attack. There should be a pistol and some thermal clips nearby for you."

"Who are you?" asked Shepard. "What do you want with me?" Her jaw ached as she spoke. Her throat burned. What had happened to her?

"I can answer your questions later Shepard, but first we have to get out of here, said Miranda. "I can't hold back the mechs from your position for much longer." Standing up, Shepard was momentarily blinded as she swayed, gripping the edge of the table for support. Moving to the storage locker, she found her white N7 armor and the pistol promised inside. Hearing footsteps, she quickly took cover and destroyed the mechs searching for targets. Quickly and with gaining speed, she began to move through the base, finding chaos around her as dead bodies were strewn about the floor.

"You're doing fine Shepard," said Miranda. "Find your way to the docking bay. I'll meet you- Shepard? We're losing contact. Get to the-"was all Shepard heard before she was cut off. Again moving through the halls, she found a young black man pinned down by the mechs. After some assistance, she began interrogating him.

"Are you with Miranda?" she asked. "I lost contact a while back. She told me to get to the docking bay."

"Yeah," said the man. I'm Jacob Taylor. "Things must be worse than I thought if they've got you up and running around." After further inquiry, Shepard is told that her ship was destroyed and she was clinically dead. Though he seemed to not want to mention who ran this facility, the project to bring her back exactly as she was before was called the Lazarus Project. She was still herself, she found with some relief, and was not a copy. She was shocked to discover to find she had been gone for two years.

"Two years?" Shepard whispered. "That's…I'm having trouble wrapping my head around this." Two whole years? Where was her team…her friends? She wanted to ask about Kaidan, but she knew this man would have no idea where he was. How could this have happened? Before she could dwell further, Jacob suggested moving on. After venturing further, they also joined forces with Wilson, the man Shepard remember when shortly waking up. Along the way, Shepard also discovered that this facility was run by Cerberus. With anger coursing through her she remembered all the missions she went on to try to bring down this horrid organization. Though she said she wouldn't work for terrorists, Jacob shrugged it off and told that the Illusive Man, who ran Cerberus, only wanted to meet her. Finally, they made it to the docking bay. As they neared the door, it opened. A woman with long brown hair and light blue eyes stepped out. With one precise shot, she promptly killed Wilson. After weapons were drawn, the woman who with no doubt was Miranda explained he was the cause of the mech attack. Now leaving the base, the three went to a small shuttle to take them to the Illusive Man. After some talk of once again explaining Shepard's situation and checking if her memory was sound, Miranda fell silent. As Shepard looked out the window, her thoughts once again returned to Kaidan. Where was he? And with a silent terror she realized that two whole years was a long time. Had he moved on? Sara thought of this with a heavy heart as they drifted toward the Cerberus base.


	3. Chapter 3

The Illusive Man was all Shepard thought he would be like. As she stepped into the machine, she realized this meeting would not be face to face as she saw the holograph of him come into focus. After some debate and her explicit refusal to work with Cerberus, they came to the agreement for her to investigate Freedom's Progress to see the disappearing colonies of humans first hand. Now, once again, she was sitting with Jacob and Miranda in the shuttle speeding toward the colony. The two would follow her orders, as apparently she was in charge. Finally, they landed on the planet.

"Our first priority is to look for survivors," said Shepard. Though it was a slim chance any would even be there, she knew it was necessary to try to find any. Walking through the small colony, she could see that it was deserted. Then, walking through a door, the group found themselves staring down the barrel of the guns of a group of quarians. As Shepard was about to try to resolve the situation, she heard a familiar voice that made her smile.

"You said you would let me handle this!" argued a young quarian that was Tali. Shepard marveled at how grown up she looked now. Again, she felt a pang of just how long she had been gone. Tali stopped dead in her tracks. Her glowing eyes set wide in disbelief; she stood rooted to where she stood. "Shepard?" she asked. "You're…you're alive?" There was a mixture of joy and caution in her voice. After proving it was really her, the two had a happy reunion before Tali explained they were there for a quarian here on his pilgrimage named Veetor. Both groups split up for the search. Eventually, after Shepard found the mentally unstable quarian and calmed him down. He showed them the footage of who was behind these attacks. The Collectors were a race supposedly working with the Reaper threat, and this proved it. Using insects in a "seeker swarm" they paralyzed and then abducted colonists. Though Tali said she couldn't come with her, Shepard was still happy to see her again. At least she had found one friendly face today.

With evidence of actual attacks, Shepard sadly knew she couldn't turn her back on Cerberus. As much as she hated the organization, she knew that the Reaper threat had to be stopped. The Alliance was surrounded in the politics of it all, and most just wanted to forget the attack of Sovereign on the Citadel. No one would help. Except Cerberus. It was time to put her personal feelings aside. The threat of the extinction of humanity was coming, and she needed all the help she could get. Besides she wasn't really joining with the disgusting group. She would work alongside them until the threat of the Reapers was gone. But her heart still lied with the Alliance. It always would. After another brief conversation with the Illusive Man, she finally agreed to assist Cerberus. But she would not join with them. The Collectors needed to be stopped, but she wasn't going to go to such drastic measures.

"I have compiled a list of a team for you," said the Illusive Man. "They are the best in their fields, and will be able to help you on your mission." He stared out at her with his cold calculating eyes that sent a chill down her spine. What was she getting herself into?

"Keep your list," said Shepard. "I want people I can trust, like my crew from the Normandy." Though she knew this wasn't possible, she had said it anyway. They had all moved on, according to the Illusive Man, and even he didn't know where Kaidan was. It looked as if her friends had splintered apart. What had happened while she was gone? "Alright I get," she said in a small voice. "They're not available." Before he disconnected, the Illusive Man mentioned something about finding a pilot she would like. As she heard yet another voice that was familiar to her, she spun around with a smile on her face to see Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau standing before her. Standing! With Vrolik's Syndrome, he had never been able to stand alone on his feet. Cerberus must have given him an operation.

"Joker!" cried out Shepard. "I can't believe it's really you." Smiling widely, she glanced him over. He still looked the same, with his scruffy beard and baseball cap on his head.

"Hey Commander," said Joker happily. "Just like old times, huh?" After some more conversing while walking the halls, Shepard found the Alliance had grounded Joker after she had clinically died. That was why he was flying for Cerberus now. "Then there's this," he said excitedly. "They only told me last night." Staring out the window they had approached, Shepard watched as the docking bay lit up. Docked to the port was a sight she thought she would never see again. It was the Normandy. Bigger and better than before, a replica of her old ship was before her. She did not share Joker's joy. It might look the same, and even be better than before, but it was just a copy. There would never be a replacement for the real Normandy. After all, the friends she had come to have weren't aboard. It was just any other ship.

"I suppose she'll need a name," said the Commander with a sigh. The next day, the Normandy SR2 was zooming out of the Cerberus facility. After walking on with Jacob, Miranda, and Joker they all went about their business. Shepard was also happy and shocked to see Dr. Chakwas as she toured the ship with the help of the new AI called EDI. She spoke with her new crew, and as much as she liked some of them this new Normandy felt strange and foreign. The last place she visited was her own personal cabin on the first deck. Empty of anything personal, the large room was a little too luxurious for her style. Fish swam in a tank in the wall, and on her desk she found her terminal. All the same information from her one on the original Normandy was still there. With the empty frame on her desk, she uploaded a smiling face into it. Looking out at her with his warm dark eyes was Kaidan, a small smile on his face as she took his picture without him realizing it. Setting it out on her desk, she stared at it for a long time. Moving into the bathroom, she stared at her tired reflection, the scars that would supposedly heal with time on her face. They glowed from the cybernetics used in her rebuilding. She thought of Kaidan, and how much she still loved him.

"I'll find you Kaidan," she whispered. "I promise." And with that, she went to plot a course for the Citadel. She had some unfinished business to attend to with Councilor Anderson.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally after convincing C-Sec that she had not spent the year dead to dodge her taxes, Sara Shepard walked onto the Zakera Ward of the Citadel. Finding the nearest shuttle, she went directly to the embassies to speak with Anderson and the rest of the council. With a small smile, she thought of Udina's outrage when Anderson got the position instead of him. Taking a deep breath, Shepard stepped into Anderson's office.

"Shepard!" said Anderson with his dark eyes twinkling. "It's good to see you again." After some initial conversation, the two turned to face the rest on the council projected from the holograph machine. After Shepard tried once again to explain her situation over Cerberus with the Collectors and Reapers once again, she realized that no one but Anderson would listen to her. Everyone had forgotten the real threat, convinced that Sovereign was of Geth technology and that Saren had led the attack of the Citadel by himself. All the council would do was reinstate Shepard's spectre status as a show of their gratitude toward them. After the meeting was adjourned, Shepard was once again alone with Anderson.

"Anderson," she said tentatively as they looked out over the Presidium. "I'm looking for Kaidan Alenko." By the look on his face she could see where this was going. "Do you have any idea where he is? It's very important to me that I find him."

"I'm sorry Shepard but I can't tell you where he is," said Anderson gently. "I can't say while you're working with Cerberus." Though she assumed Anderson knew the two were romantically involved once, she understood that he could not tell her. After saying goodbye, she returned to the Normandy SR2. As she walked her ship, she felt her heart sink. Finding Kaidan now seemed impossible. But she had to put her feelings aside. At least for now. It was time to assemble her team.

Kaidan Alenko sat on the edge of his bed in shock. Anderson had just messaged him about Shepard's visit to the citadel and her reinstatement as a spectre. And with her involvement with the organization with Cerberus. The rumors had been true.

"She's alive," he whispered to himself over and over. He wasn't sure what to feel. Anger? Relief? Joy? Bitterness? She hadn't even bothered to look for him. How long had she been back? Days? Weeks? Months? He didn't know what to believe anymore. He felt exhausted and overwhelmed with this news. In his hands, she stared into the picture of her smiling face. Did she even love him anymore? Had she ever really loved him? He needed time to think about all this. As frustrated and resentful as he felt as he went out for a walk around the colony, he knew deep down that he still loved her as much as he ever had before.

The days passed quickly as Shepard assembled her team. She recruited Kasumi Goto, Zaeed Massani, and Mordin Solus to assist with her mission to take down the Collector base. After all, she now knew they were responsible for the Normandy attack two years ago. She had placed a monument near the hull of the Normandy when she visited the site. She collected the dog tags of all the crew who had lost their lives in the explosion. She had even found her old N7 breather helmet atop a small hill. It almost looked as if someone has placed it there on purpose. Now, she was pacing the length of the debriefing room on news of Garrus Vakarian. On Omega, she had discovered the "Archangel" she had been looking for had been Garrus. He had changed. Now a freelancer, he ventured to Omega to take down the gangs there. But Sara could see the hardness in his reptilian face he had not had before. While assisting him escape the gangs rivaling him, he had taken a rocket to the side of his face. Part of his armor had taken the blow, but his dark blood had been everywhere. Jacob walked into the room.

"He's going to make it Commander," said Jacob. Relief flowed through Shepard. "But I won't lie. The damage to his face was-" He stopped as Garrus unsteadily walked into the room. "Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet." As Jacob left the room Garrus stared at Shepard with the same look Tali had. Shepard could see what Jacob had meant. The lower part of the right side of his face had been mangled by the explosion.

"How bad is it Shepard?" he asked. "No one would give me a mirror." He winced as he spoke , his face no doubt in serious pain. Not wanting to alarm him, Shepard tried to sound upbeat.

"Hell Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face paint on there and no one will even notice." At this, he laughed, but groaned from the face movement.

"I'm frankly more worried about you. How are you holding up?" Garrus seemed to know her to well to see that she wasn't happy. She deflated before his eyes.

"I'm trying," she said. "Things are so much more different now. I miss the real Normandy and the rest of the team. Especially Kai-"she began, but stopped when she realized she had said too much. At this, Garrus seemed to understand what was bothering her.

"He was a wreck after you died Shepard." he said quietly. "We all were, but he obviously took it the hardest." As Shepard began to ask the question he knew was coming, he stopped her with raising his scaly hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is either. After we went our different ways, we stopped talking to each other." Shepard's shoulders seemed to sag slightly as she heard this news. "Don't worry," said Garrus reassuringly. "We'll find him eventually." At this Shepard nodded as they turned the conversation away from the good old days. Memories can be too much to bear at times.


	5. Chapter 5

Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko strolled through the colony of Horizon, making his rounds on the progress of the defense towers. Lilith the colonist yet again fell into step by his side.

"Hello Lilith," he said in a dull voice. Still mulling over Shepard's return to the world, he was thoroughly depressed. "How are the defense towers coming?"

"They should be done any day now," she said. "The colonists are getting tired of the Alliance meddling in the colony, though." Kaidan sighed. It seemed everyone hated the Alliance these days. "The calibrating system still isn't-what is that?" she said in alarm. Kaidan glanced up. Coming in quickly was a massive ship. He had seen that ship before…where had he seen it? Taking out his assault rifle, he saw a dark cloud…no a swarm heading to the colony. As calmly as he could manage it, he began to speak.

"Get everyone to the safe house. I'll cover you," he said to Lilith. Seeing the panic in her eyes, he yelled "Run!" As he began to back up and open fire, the colonists began to scream. The swarm had reached the buildings, swarming all around Kaidan. As he was beginning to run to the safe house he saw that Lilith had fallen. Reaching out and helping her up, he yelled "Hurry!" Together running for cover, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Gasping, he pulled what looked like a giant wasp off him. Once again reaching for the trigger of his gun to open fire, he felt his entire body go rigid. Not able to move anything but his eyes, he watched as one by one the other colonists were attacked and paralyzed by these strange insects. Finally, creatures walked off the now landed ship. With dark sinewy skin, round global eyes, and a large head fringe down their back, they were unlike anything Kaidan had seen before. Still paralyzed, he watched as the creatures passed by him without notice, as he was thankfully in a secluded spot. He heard a deep vibrating voice then echo through the colony.

"I am assuming control," it said. Horrified, Kaidan watched as one of the creatures began to glow and struggle, as if fighting an invisible force. Rising into the air, and then falling, the powerful voice had won the battle. The glowing form walked through the paralyzed colonists, finally bending down to examine the frozen Lilith. "We are the harbinger of their perfection. Prepare these humans for ascension." So human colonies were being abducted. Kaidan once again struggled to move from his invisible bonds, with no avail. He watched as Lilith and so many other colonists be dragged to a sort of cocoon for each body. After being sealed inside, the creatures moved on to the next victims while other ones began to move the pods towards the ship. Still, not noticing Kaidan in his hidden spot, Kaidan prayed for a miracle.

Sara Shepard felt a chill go down her spine as she sat at her private terminal. Glancing at her picture of Kaidan, she wondered what had caused it.

"Commander?" said Joker over the intercom. "The Illusive Man wants to speak with you." With a sigh, Shepard began the long wait down the elevator to the debriefing room. Though he said otherwise, she felt that the Illusive Man enjoyed giving her orders when she was supposed to serve no one. Reaching the holograph projector, she stepped in to see the grainy image of the Illusive Man smoking his cigarette like always.

"Shepard? I think we have them." said the Illusive Man. This was the closest thing to excitement Shepard heard in his voice. "The colony of Horizon in the Terminus Systems just went silent and if it's not under attack yet it soon will be." Shepard simply nodded, but as she turned to leave, he caught her attention once more with shocking news. "There's something else you should now. Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko is stationed there. They might be going after him to get to you." The brief joy Shepard had felt now turned into panic over Kaidan's fate. Hurrying to the lab, she found Mordin the salarian doing experiments. They were going to need the counter measure to the seeker swarms to avoid being paralyzed if they were going to land. He had been working for s solution for days.

"Tell me you have something," she begged. Seeing the panic in her eyes, Mordin smiled and simply.

"Yes, " he said. And with that, Shepard turned and sprinted to the Combat Information Center. Setting a course for Horizon, she quickly turned and hurried into the elevator to suit up for the mission. As the doors closed, passerby doing their rounds could her three words.

"I'm coming Kaidan," she had said quietly.

Kaidan still had not been discovered, but he would soon if no help came. By now, the paralysis had begun to wear off, but he still could only move his head and face slightly. The creatures had almost finished placing everyone onto the enormous ship that Kaidan now realized was the ship that had attacked the Normandy SR1. Only few paralyzed colonists still remain on the various places on the ground. It was now or never for help to arrive. As if appearing right on time, Kaidan saw a sight he hadn't seen in two years. His eyes widened slightly as the Normandy came flying down from the sky. Rebuilt and larger than before, this version was the SR2 as it read on the side. As it zoomed by, Kaidan saw as a small shuttle was released and landed out of sight near the edge of the colony.

"Sara," he whispered. With that, he redoubled his efforts to free himself from the rest of the paralysis.

Commander Shepard was jumping from the shuttle before the craft had even fully landed. Garrus and Miranda shortly followed. After a quick test, the shot Mordin had given them had indeed worked to its full potential. Running strait through the seeker swarms, Shepard passed as if invisible. The Collectors had gathered to slow down the small team led by a woman who was tearing apart their ranks single handedly. Her biotic power surrounded her body as flash after flash swept through her enemies. Running past the few colonists left paralyzed on the ground, she searched every face for Kiadan. Nothing would stop her now. Garrus and Miranda had to struggle to keep up with her deadly charges on whatever was in her path. As they approached to cut through a building, they found a mechanic who had survived the attack. With defense towers, they could easily attack the ship, but the calibration system was malfunctioning. The plan was to upload EDI to the calibration system in the center of the clearing not far ahead, and once the towers were operational they would force the Collector ship to retreat. Together, the three held off wave after wave of attacks. Miranda and Garrus only had to pick off the strays as Shepard viciously coursed with blue biotic power while attacking the enemy. As the towers finally came on, the Collectors, though not badly damaged were forced to retreat. It was a small victory for the day. Even though she heard Miranda speaking to her, she did not respond. Instead, she was looking across the field at the man slowly walking towards her.

Finally, free from the paralysis from the insects, Kaidan Alenko began to walk as if in a dream towards Sara Shepard. She looked exactly the same as he remembered her, except the scar in her eyebrow that he had loved was gone. There were new scars, but these one in symmetrical cuts on her face seemed almost completely healed. He could see the joy she was struggling to contain in her eyes. This made him crack a smile. Growing up on Earth alone had taught her to hide her emotions when there was a need for caution. But he knew her too well for that. They finally reached each other. Staring at her, he embraced her tightly, with her equally as hard. He never wanted to let go. And yet… he felt an anger begin to rise in his chest. It was if all his frustration, worry, and resentment he had kept bottled up for the last two years had come together to the surface. She hadn't looked for him or tried to contact him. She worked for Cerberus. And all the feeling of neglect burst out of him in a conversation that when later looking back he would regret.

Sara held onto Kaidan and closed her eyes. She finally felt she was happy again. This was where she belonged. She never wanted to let go. This was why she was shocked and hurt when she could hear the faint traces of anger behind the first words she had heard from Kaidan in so long.

"I thought you were dead Shepard," he said. "We all did." Shepard? He never called her by her last name unless they were on duty. She could feel the resentment coming off him in waves. She broke their embrace as she tried to remain calm.

"You sound angry Kaidan," she said in a shaky voice. "Is something wrong?" His expression changed from carefully neutral to extreme anger.

"Yeah, I got something to say to you," he said. "After you were gone for two years, you don't even try to come find me?" She tried to explain her conversation with Anderson, but he wouldn't let her speak. "I thought we had something special Shepard! I… I loved you." His words sent knives into her heart.

"I'm sorry Kaidan," her voice barely above a whisper. "I was clinically dead. Cerberus spent two years rebuilding me. So much time has passed… I thought you might have moved on." Though she really had tried to look for him, she sensed he would not listen to anything she tried to say at the moment. Her apology seemed to have no affect on Kaidan. In fact, it seemed to make things worse.

"And Cerberus!" he yelled. "What about the Alliance? Have you turned your back on them too?" This was too much for Sara. She began to defend herself.

"I haven't joined with Cerberus, Kaidan," she said gently. "You know me. I wouldn't do this without a good reason. The Alliance won't see the real threat. The Collectors are working with the Reapers. They took almost this entire colony. You need to open your eyes."

"Cerberus could be using the threat of the Reapers to manipulate you," he said. "You betrayed the Alliance. You betrayed me." Shepard heard Garrus angrily speaking.

"Damn it Kaidan! You're so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat." Shepard was glad that she had brought Garrus. Perhaps he could help him see reason. But Kaidan shook his head.

"You've changed. But I'm an Alliance soldier and always will be. I've got to report back to the Citadel." The anger that had inflated him seemed to be coming to an end. As he turned to walk away, Shepard called out to the man she loved in one last desperate attempt to convince him.

"Don't go Kaidan. You could join my crew. It could be just like old times," he heard her say. After this, he heard her quietly say please. His heart ached to accept, but he held fast to his resolve. Staring into her eyes that had a fragile look in them he watched as they shattered with his next words.

"No it won't. I'll never work for Cerberus," he said. He tried to make his last words sound more kind. "Goodbye…Sara. And… be careful."

"Goodbye Kaidan," she said as her voice cracked. Turning one last time, he saw the silent tears that flowed down her face. As he walked away from her, he knew that he still was very much in love with her.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Kaidan Alenko was walking through the human embassies to Councilor Anderson's office to discuss where he would be assigned next. In every day of that week, he went through the conversation he had with Sara. With each day, he began to feel worse and worse about how he had exploded in front of her. He could still see the blue eyes that he loved so much have a defeated and shattered look that he hadn't even seen when Ashley died. Still, he felt that she should have at least searched for him. Or inform him of her workings with Cerberus beforehand. Shaking his head, he entered Anderson's office. After some discussion over where he would be assigned next, Anderson surprised him with changing the topic as they stared out at the Presidium.

"Shepard dropped by again yesterday," Anderson mentioned casually. "She filled me in on how her mission was going…and of finding you on Horizon." Kaidan could feel his face begin to warm as he thought of his unexplained anger. How much had Sara told him?

"She did?" inquired Kaidan. He wasn't quite sure what Anderson was getting at in this conversation. Did he know of their past relationship?

"Yes… I told her again of how sorry I was that I wasn't able to tell her where you were when she came here looking to find you." Anderson gazed at him with a wise look in his dark eyes. Kaidan swallowed. It seemed that Anderson knew what was going on... and in his own way as a friend was trying to help. Kaidan could feel the shock on his face as everything finally made sense.

"She…she did try to find me?" he said. This comment was more to himself than to Anderson. She had lied about trying to find him to give him the chance to move on. He needed to speak with her, or at least write her a message. "Anderson, do you by any chance know how I could contact her?" After a hasty goodbye, Kaidan quickly walked back to the room he was staying at on the Citadel. Sitting himself down, he opened his private terminal. With slightly shaking hands, he began to slowly type his letter to her. It took him nearly three hours. After finally sending it, he sat down on his bed. Once again, he was staring at the one photo he has of her. "I love you Sara," he whispered. Then he turned out the lights and had a night of fitful sleep.

Commander Shepard wasn't herself. She of course went on with her duties in the day, but she caught her crew giving her a look of pity at times. She hadn't even bothered to check her private terminal for new messages. Everyone had heard of her encounter with Kaidan on Horizon. Even Yeoman Kelly Chambers and Engineers Kenneth and Gabby gave her sad looks when she spoke with them. Things were better once Tali Zorah finally joined with her team. Listed as one of her possible tech experts, she was glad to have someone to talk to from the old Normandy. Of course there was Garrus and Joker, but conversing about things such as Kaidan made everyone feel awkward.

Now heading to the Captain's Quarters for the night, she turned to see four women walking towards her. Miranda, Tali, Kasumi and Dr. Chakwas approached her. Miranda was holding a bottle of wine. Her face full of surprise, Shepard stared at each of their faces before speaking.

"Is there something you need?" she asked them. They all looked a little uncomfortable, but Tali decided to break the silence.

"Well Shepard, we were wondering if you might like some company for a while," she said. "We noticed you've been down, and well we thought we might talk for a while to cheer you up." Miranda held up the bottle of wine.

"I've been saving this bottle for a while Shepard," she said with her Australian accent. "I thought we all might have a few glasses." It seemed that Shepard's attempts to have Miranda open up more had finally worked. Dr. Chakwas and Kasumi simply smiled to show her support. Shepard was touched to see she had friends that cared about her.

"I'd love to," said Shepard simply. The five women went up to the Captain's Cabin and began to talk. Eventually, they were all laughing over stories they had shared while all the time drinking the wine Miranda had brought. When that ran out, Dr. Chakwas quickly retrieved a bottle of strong ice brandy. Eventually Miranda , Dr. Chakwas, and Kasumi passed out on the couch, leaving Shepard and Tali, who was the only one still sober since she couldn't remove her decontamination suit. Tali moved to sit down next to Shepard.

"I'm glad to see you smiling, Shepard," said Tali. Her kind glowing eyes were staring warmly at Shepard. Tali then began approaching the subject Shepard knew was coming. "I'm worried about you. Garrus told me all about your reunion with Kaidan on Horizon." Shepard's smile flickered at that, and she sighed.

"I knew that it wasn't going to be the same after being gone so long, but it went worse than I thought it was going to be," she said quietly. "Maybe deep down I thought somehow we could make it work." Tears brimmed her eyes that she didn't bother to wipe as they fell. Tali gently held her shoulder to show she was there for her. After wiping her eyes she gave Tali a weak smile.

"You really do love him, don't you?" asked Tali in quiet awe. She could see that Shepard was getting ready to pass out from so much alcohol in her system.

"Yes. I do," breathed Shepard. She then sagged sideways onto Tali's shoulder in a deep sleep. The plagues that troubled her while awake were temporarily gone and her face peaceful. Staring out at these women she could now easily call friends snoring around her, Tali smiled. She then let her head fall back as sleep drifted towards her.

The next week drifted by in a blur as Sara Shepard kept her mind off her problems by keeping busy. It had been a happy yet bitter seven days. After recruiting the convict Jack, she ventured to Illium to find the Justicar Samara and drell assassin Thane Krios. There, she had found Liara, and though she as very happy to see her, it was sad to see how much she had changed. Now an information broker, she no longer had the same carefree look she used to have. Later after acquiring Grunt the krogan to the team, they went to Tuchanka for his rite of passage. Here she found Wrex chief of the Urdnot clan. He seemed to have improved for the better, yet she still wished to have him back on the team.

Things were also looking up as to how to get to their mission of finding exactly where the Collector base was for their mission to discover why they were taking human colonies. Impossibly near to the sun, they would need to go through the Omega 4 Relay to get there. No ship so far had returned from doing so. It had turned into a suicide mission without Shepard even realizing it. To even travel through they would need a Reaper IFF, which could be found on the derelict Reaper they were heading towards. Finally, after over a week of neglect, Sara opened her private terminal to check for messages. After deleting mostly the spam mail sent, Shepard with a jolt saw a message with the heading About Horizon…before her eyes. She opened it with trembling hands and read the letter describing Kaidan's apologies for how he acted on Horizon. He even spoke of their night before Ilos together, and that perhaps if she still felt the way she had him then…they should see how things could be after she was through with taking down the Collectors.

As she sat in shock from this message, a small smile began to form on her face. Immediately, she started to write a reply. After many tries, she reread her final message:

_Kaidan-_

_Of course I accept your apology. But I still apologize for what has happened. By now you probably know that I really did try to find you, but I know you needed to say what was on your mind. As for the alliance with Cerberus, I explained that to you on Horizon. The Collectors need to be stopped, Kaidan. _

_I do remember our night together before Ilos. It meant everything to me as well. These last two years have put us apart…but I want you to know that I still love you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but my feelings for you will never change._

_As for when the time comes when life will become less chaotic, I'm sure we'll figure out what to do. Please be careful. I love you._

_-Sara_

She loved him. And yet still after two years of separation he knew he still loved her as well. Kaidan Alenko read the response Sara had sent to him over and over again. Where would they go from here? He put his head in his hands. Needing a walk, Kaidan walked through the Presidium, gazing into the crystal clear water and the bright trees as people hurried by him. Lost in thought, he let his memories of their time together wash over him, and he smiled at their carefree ease of being so happy. How times can change. But the more he thought about it, the more he smiled at his memories. And suddenly, he said to himself, " We can make it." He had never been so sure of anything in his entire life. Feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest, Kaidan continued gazing out over the Presidium. "I know we can."


	7. Chapter 7

Commander Shepard wondered if she was taking a tremendous risk activating the newest teammate. The geth who EDI had helped name Legion was now a part of Shepard's crew. Tali had been shocked when she heard the news. This could cause a serious problem. All quarians still nursed a grudge after the geth they created revolted as being their salves many years ago. Tali was less hostile, but she didn't trust Legion at all. Miranda and Jack didn't seem to be getting along either. She had barely arrived in time before the two could tear each other apart with their biotics. Shepard pressed against her temples. It had been a long day.

"EDI, any luck installing the Reaper IFF yet?" called out Shepard to the air. The blue avatar representing EDI popped up.

"It shall be successfully installed in about an hour," replied EDI. The mission on the derelict reaper had been a success, and with this installation the Normandy would be able to head to the Collector base through the Omega 4 relay. Sighing, Shepard went to the lab to check if the Normandy had been fully upgraded. She was going to take no chances risking the lives of her crew when she didn't have to. Wandering the halls, Joker and EDI finally spoke over the intercom.

"Hey Commander, it looks like that Reaper IFF has finally been hooked up and ready to go," said Joker.

"That is not entirely accurate Mr. Moreau," argued EDI. Shepard smiled. She could picture Joker rolling his eyes. "The device is causing some unusual instability in other systems. Shepard frowned at this, as she finally reached Joker at the bridge. "I recommend a more thorough analysis before use." Shepard nodded.

"Better safe than sorry. We can't take the risk. How long will this take? She asked Joker. He commented with a sigh.

"A full scan?" he complained. "Who knows? Maybe you should take the shuttled instead for this mission .I'll have the ship ready by the time you get back." Shepard nodded. She had decided on one last mission before the Collector base.

"Shepard? Miranda here. I've notified the team, and we'll all meet you down at the shuttle," she said. Shepard gave Joker one last comment.

"The ship's all yours Joker. Take care of her," she said. Joker gave her his usual confident smirk.

"Aye aye, Commander." Shepard and the team loaded into the shuttle. Sara gazed back one last time, for some strange reason feeling apprehensive.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau was sitting in the pilot's chair, scowling at the control panel in front of him. Scratching at his faint beard, he began to speak.

"I'm telling you EDI your readings are off," he persisted. "It's just radiation bleed, just white noise."

"I have detected a signal in the embedded in the static. We are transmitting the location of the Normandy," said EDI. Joker felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he asked the question he already knew the answer to.

"Transmitting… to who?" The Normandy SR2 was then overshadowed by a massive ship. The Collector's ship. "Oh, shit!" yelled Joker. "I'm getting us out of here." He tapped at the controls in a panic, willing the ship to move. He swore again under his breath.

"Compulsions systems have been disabled," said EDI. "I am detecting a virus in the ship's computers."From the IFF, Joker realized. HE could hear the crew running to the armory for weapons. "Primary systems are offline. We can save the Normandy, Mr. Moreau, but you must help me." EDI fell silent for a moment, as if pondering something. "Give me the ship."

"What? You're crazy!" Joker scoffed at the very idea of it.

"Unlocked my sealed databases and I can initiate countermeasures," persisted EDI. "The maintenance shaft in the science lab can get you to my core." Groaning, Joker stood on his unsteady legs. Even with the operation, he still limped as he hobbled along. "Main corridors are no longer safe," warned EDI. "The Collectors have boarded."

"Shit, shit, shit," muttered Joker as he began to move as fast as he could through the Combat Information Center. The door to the elevator opened and enemies began to pour out. The crew still on board made valiant attempts to slow them down give Joker the time he needed to descend into the maintenance shaft. After much swearing and crawling down the shaft, Joker came up in life support on the third level of the ship.

"Multiple hostiles detected on the crew deck!" said EDI. Joker swore yet again as he limped on. There was chaos everywhere. Joker watched helplessly as he saw Yeoman Chambers being dragged screaming into the elevator by two Collectors. Passing through the medical bay, Joker reached the Ai core.

"Okay I'm at a…at…you," he said. EDI's avatar popped up.

"Connect me to the primary control module," commanded EDI. Muttering to himself, Joker did what he was told. A pulse of blue light filled the room, and the power went out. Rebooted, the ship came back online as EDI reappeared.

"I have access to the defensive systems," said EDI. "Thank you, Mr. Moreau. "Now you must reactivate the primary drive in engineering." Joker protested with a groan.

"Argh! You want me to go crawling through the ducts again," he complained.

"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees," said EDI. As Joker glared, showing he was in no mood for humor, EDI said, "That was a joke." Rolling his eyes, Joker descended into the next shaft. "Good luck," he heard EDI say. Now on the fourth floor, Joker came out of the ducts to where Jack usually hid from the rest of the crew. "Hostiles are present in engineering! They are heading to the cargo bay," said EDI in an alarmed voice. Quickly moving, Joker had just enough time to hide as a group of Collectors passed by with a floating pod containing one of the members of the crew. Finally reaching Tali's empty terminal, EDI spoke once again. "Activate the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate. All hostiles will be killed."

"What? What about the crew?" said Joker.

"They're gone, Jeff," said EDI gently. "The Collectors took them." With a sigh, Joker walked into the engine room. "I am sealing the room," EDI said. Joker watched as the drive core lit up with a blue light. He shaded his eyes as it began to glow brighter and brighter. With a pulse, the light burst out as the Normandy began to move again, knocking Joker off his feet with a grunt. "Purge is complete. No other life forms on board." Joker struggled to get to his feet.

"Send a message to Shepard's shuttle," he said in a defeated voice. "Tell her what happened." There was a moment of silence as EDI complied.

"Message away. Are you feeling well, Jeff?" EDI asked. Joker held his face in his hands.

"No," he eventually said. "But thanks for asking." He slowly made the long walk through the silent halls to the debriefing room. Shepard would arrive soon.

Commander Sara Shepard paced the debriefing room as Joker sat on the table and Jacob leaned against the wall. Everyone was silent. Miranda walked into the room with malice in her eyes.

"Everyone?" she asked with barely controlled anger in her voice. "You lost everyone, and damn near lost the ship too!"

"I know all right?" said Joker angrily. "I was there!" Sara saw the guilt in his eyes. She stopped pacing.

"It's not his fault, Miranda. None of us caught it," said Jacob defensively. Shepard stared at Joker with concern in her blue eyes.

"I heard it was rough, Joker. Are you okay?" she asked. Joker sat defeated as her stared around the room.

"There's a lot of empty chairs in here," he said quietly. As EDI tried to encourage him, he muttered, "Yeah. Thanks Mom." After a moment, he added, "EDI and I purged the systems of the IFF virus. We can go through the Omega 4 Relay whenever you want." Shepard nodded.

"Everyone back to your posts," she said. "It's time to get our crew back." The coordinates were set as the Normandy began its journey. Shepard retreated to her room for the night, lost in thought. The last time before facing their enemies, she had the best night of her life with Kaidan before reaching Ilos. How alone she felt in the silent room. Sighing, she walked and sat at her desk. The framed pictured lit up as she stared at the smiling photo of the man she loved. As chaotic as it seemed trying to take down Saren, Sara desperately would give almost anything to relive that small time she had with Kaidan on the Normandy SR1. Lost in the past, she remembered all their happy memories together with a small smile on her face. After staring at the picture for a long time, she went and stared at her reflection again in the bathroom. The scars on her face were completely healed now. With nothing left to do, Sara turned out the lights and slept. She dreamed she was once again lying in Kaidan's arms, as he whispered to her how much he loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

Commander Shepard opened her eyes after a night of deep sleep. Of dreaming of Kaidan. Rising, she strapped on her white N7 armor before heading through the empty halls were her captured crew should have been walking. But she would rescue them. Every single one. With a sigh, she head to the debriefing room to have one last conversation before the mission of the Collector base. Stepping in to the machine, the holographic Illusive Man appeared with his back to her. Smoking his cigar, he slowly turned to face her with his enhanced glowing eyes.

"Shepard," he said in his mysterious voice. "I wish I had more information for you. I don't like you going through that relay blind, but there isn't much choice. Sara felt her eyes narrow. Even though this was her supposed ally, she would never trust him. No matter what her said about Cerberus.

"I'm not going in there alone. I've got the best with me, who I consider friends as well as allies," said Shepard with confidence. "If we stick together, we'll make it." The Illusive Man had on his face the closest thing she had seen to a smile.

"I knew we brought you back for a reason, he said. "I've never seen a better leader. Despite the danger, it will be a great opportunity. The first human to take a ship through and survive." Shepard felt anger rise in her chest. Did he ever think of others?

"I'm going to destroy the Collectors," she said with barely controlled anger. "To stop their attacks on humanity." She folded her arms to signify the matter closed.

"Understood," said the Illusive Man in a stiff voice. "It's still impressive. I wanted you to know I appreciated the risk you're taking. Regardless of your opinion of Cerberus…of me…you are a valuable asset. To all of humanity." Shepard wasn't touched by his speech. She knew he could care less about her. Just what she was capable of doing. As Shepard turned and left the machine, she heard his voice float out after her. "Be careful Shepard…" Sara walked to the cockpit where Joker sat in concentration. She stared out the windows at their slow approach of the Omega 4 relay. It was larger than most, and instead of pulsing blue light it flowed with a fiery orange. This was it. She felt her heart accelerate slightly at the realization.

"Approaching Omega 4 relay," said Joker in a slightly nervous voice. "Everyone stand by." Joker punched at the controls.

"Reaper IFF activated," said EDI. "Signal acknowledged. Drive core power reaching critical levels," warned EDI as the ship began to tremble. Joker quickly rerouted power as they began to pass into the relay. Picking up speed, they jumped through space to the home of the Collectors themselves. "Brace for deceleration," EDI said as Shepard held onto the edge of Joker's chair. A jolt, and Shepard saw a wall of ship debris blocking their way.

"Oh, shit!" yelled Joker as he frantically began dodging large pieces of metal in the ship graveyard. Barely making it through, Joker leaned back with a sigh and said, "Too close." Shepard only stared out the window at the base. It was a colossal size that made the Normandy SR2 in comparison seem like a toy. "This must be all the ships that try to make it through the Omega 4 relay…some look…ancient."

"The Collector base," said Commander Shepard quietly. "Take us in for a closer look…nice and easy." Joker nodded as they drifted at a cautious pace towards the space craft.

"Careful, Jeff," said EDI. "We have company." Shepard once again turned to the window as Joker warned of taking evasive maneuvers. She saw what was attacking. It seemed to be some sort of protection units for the base ahead. They were small and round with one large red eye for attacking ships. Joker was able to dodge most of their attempts to hit the Normandy.

"Now they're just pissing me off," said Joker as he flipped the ship to blast some of their pursuers. "EDI…take these things out!" Shepard could hear the intense concentration in his voice. The ship shook as some of the attacks hit home on the hull on top of the ship. Miranda staggered into the cockpit.

"As long as the new plating holds," she muttered. Shepard smiled. How glad she was that she had fully upgraded her ship. It appeared to be saving their lives. Joker muttered to himself again as the droids came in for another attack. The ship shook as another blast found its mark. Shepard heard a groan from Joker.

"Warning! Ship hull breached on the engineering deck," stated EDI in an alarmed voice. Another tremor rocked through the cockpit.

"It's in the cargo hold!" said Joker frantically. Shepard did her best to try to calm him down. The last thing he needed was more stress.

"I'll head down there to deal with it. You get the rest of our trail," she said in a commanding voice. She turned and sprinted as fast as she could to the elevator. She found Tali and Garrus waiting there for her. Seeing the surprise on her face, two of her friends from a happier time began to speak.

"Come on Shepard. You didn't think we'd let you go down there alone, did you?" said Tali playfully as they stepped into the elevator.

"We've got your back, Commander," said a smiling Garrus. "Just like old times, huh?" Sara smiled at the both of them before the elevator doors opened. Taking cover, the three managed to take the circular droid down. It took quite a while, as the thing was very strong. After it exploded, Joker called in over the intercom.

"I think you better get back up here, Commander," said Joker. He seemed less stressed now that the droid had been destroyed.

"We're about to clear the debris field," cut in Miranda. She was always one for getting the last word in. Reaching the bridge, Shepard slowed to a quick walk. Miranda turned at her approach. She pointed. "There it is. The Collector base." Though she tried to hide it, Sara could sense her fear.

"See you can try to land somewhere without drawing attention," said Shepard as calmly as she could. Just staring at the base made her skin crawl. These creatures had been the source of all her problems.

"Too late," sighed Joker. "Looks like they're sending an old friend to greet us." Shepard watched as out of the side of the base came the same collector ship that had destroyed the Normandy SR1. Her eyes narrowed. She was not afraid. It was time for some payback on the ship that had destroyed her life. Her thoughts briefly drifted to Kaidan. A reason to live through this suicide mission. To beat the odds and gain back the trust of the one she loved. The ship came around to attack, firing a beam of energy that Joker easily dodged. He could predict their attacks by now.

"Time to show them our new teeth," said Shepard in a voice of quiet rage. All her frustration of how her life had turned after this ship had blew up the previous Normandy seemed to surface. "Fire the main cannon!" Joker grinned mischievously. Pressing a button, the new main cannons extended and projected a large beam of purplish light that cause a large explosion on the enemy vessel. Joker whooped in excitement. He seemed to hold a grudge against the ship as well. "Get in close and finish them off." Joker nodded.

"Everyone hold on," he said. "It's going to be a wild ride!" He proceeded to do a series of flips and turns to dodge their feeble attacks. As he brought his fist down on the button once again, he yelled, "Give em' hell, girl!" The cannons launched again, causing an even bigger explosion than the last as the Normandy SR2 moved away to watch the glorious fall of the ship that had caused Shepard so much grief exploded. But they were too close.

"Look out!" cried Miranda as debris slammed into the Normandy. The ship began to plummet. Joker punched at controls while barking at EDI to give him some power.

"Generators are unresponsive," warned EDI. "All hands brace for impact." The crew of the Normandy could only watch as they collided with the Collector base and skidded to a rough spot as everyone was knocked off their feet. Fortunately there were no casualties. Joker was slumped to the side of his seat.

"Joker!" cried Sara as she struggled off the ground. "You okay?" Joker gritted his teeth.

"I think I broke a rib," he groaned. "All of them." EDI began to assess the damage.

"Multiple core systems offline," said the AI. "Restoring power will take time."

"We all knew this was likely a one way trip," said Miranda in a depressed voice. Shepard decided her crew needed a morale boost.

"We will take down the Collectors," she said with determination. "And we'll all live to tell about it." Miranda smiled sadly at that. Apparently she didn't think so. Joker seemed to believe her though. The Collectors most likely thought them dead, which would give the element to surprise. She spoke over the intercom as she ordered all of her team to gather in the debriefing room. She turned and began the walk with Miranda trailing behind her. The suicide mission had begun.


	9. Chapter 9

Commander Sara Shepard jumped out of the Normandy with Garrus and Tali faithfully at her side. Kasumi and Legion quickly followed. They all had their jobs for the team to reach the center to rescue the Normandy crew before it was too late. Legion would open the doors by going down a separate shaft alone while Shepard opened the way while fighting through. She had chosen Kasumi to lead the rest of the team. She was an excellent leader as she was skilled in her ways as a thief.

"Let's do this," said Shepard. She felt her heart begin to pound as adrenaline coursed through her body. Blue light glowed about her as she prepared her biotics for battle.

"Charging straight at our enemies. Definitely like old times," said Garrus nervously. The three went down their tunnel, skillfully killing the Collectors who stood in their way. At each passing terminal, they would clear the tunnel Legion was in so he could continue safely through. Their enemies were endless, but the group pushed forward, until they came to the door Legion was meant to open. Shepard began to frantically pound on the door. On the other side, Legion successfully let the group led by Kasumi into the room. Shepard came over the radio.

"We're in position. We need to open this door now!" said Shepard. Time seemed to slow down as they waited for the door with the bullets flying around the group. Kasumi turned to Legion.

"We'll cover you. Go!" she said urgently. The team fired out the door they had come through. Legion ran across the room and began tapping at the controls to Shepard's door.

"Door malfunctioning. Passage is blocked," reported Legion in his synthesized voice. Shepard's heart pounded as she waited. They were running out of time. She could feel her biotics becoming less and less effective as she tired. An explosion went off just above her head. Just as she began to lose hope, the door opened behind her. Shepard, Garrus, and Tali backed into the room. "Complete," said Legion simply.

"Here they come!" warned Tali. Another wave of Collectors opened fire as Legion worked to close the door. Slowly, it began to seal. Much too slowly.

"Fall back!" yelled Shepard while emptying her clip through the opening. The door was half way closed.

"Suppressing fire. Hold the door!" ordered Garrus. The team lined up and held the line as the door finally closed. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. The team was safe…her friends were safe.

"Nice work Legion. I knew I could count on you," said Shepard proudly to Legion. He merely tilted his head flaps in curiosity at the tone of her voice. He wasn't used to compliments.

"Shepard," said Miranda in a serious tone. "You need to see this." Shepard turned, and sharply sucked in her breath at what she saw. Pods. Thousands of pods lining the walls that all connected to tubes in the ceiling. The very place sent a chill down Shepard's spine.

"Keelah," whispered Tali. Her yellow eyes were wide in shock. Garrus had a furious look on his face as he thought of what the Collectors had done. Miranda approached one of the pods and looked in. Shepard walked up behind her.

"It looks like one of the missing colonists," said Miranda. The woman inside had dark red hair and a pretty face. She looked as if she was passed out, or possibly dead.

"There's more over here," called out Tali. "Looks like it's the crew." The others went to investigate as Shepard stayed in front of the woman from Horizon. As Shepard leaned in for a closer look, the woman suddenly opened her eyes. They were hazel and full of panic. She began to scream and thrash in the pod. A hissing sound occurred as her flesh began to melt away. She began to desperately pound on the pod.

"Oh my god," said Shepard. "She's still alive!" She desperately looked for a way to open the pod. The woman was screaming in agony as chunks of her flesh began to come off more quickly now. "Get the others out. Hurry!" Horrified, Shepard could only watch as the woman began to sink in the pod as her legs melted away. She screamed a name before she was gone. It made Shepard pause for a fraction of a second before hurrying to help the others. Had that woman screamed Kaidan? She wasn't sure what she'd heard. The others began to break the pods open with their guns as one by one the team dragged out the unconscious bodies of the crew. Shepard ran to the last one containing a familiar face. As the body fell out, Shepard gently caught her in her arms. "Dr. Chakwas! Are you alright?" Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. The crew began to unsteadily rise to their feet. Dr. Chakwas looked at Shepard in mild shock.

"Shepard?" she said in disbelief. "You came for us." Shepard steadied her when she was dangerously close to collapsing.

"No one gets left behind," said Shepard kindly. The team gathered together as Dr. Chakwas began to speak.

"The colonists were…processed," she said with a weak voice. "Their bodies were melted into gray liquid…and pumped through those tubes. She pointed to the ones above their heads as everyone looked up.

"Why are they doing this?" said Shepard. "What do they want with human genetic material?" After further conversing, it was time to continue. "Joker? Can you get a fix on our position?" After planning another way through, Shepard chose Mordin to lead the crew unfit to fight back to the Normandy. She knew he would do his job well. Samara would generate a biotic field to protect Shepard, Tali, and Kasumi from the seeker swarms that were too powerful to just use Mordin's countermeasure. The rest of the team would go through the main passage led by Garrus and wait for Shepard to open the door on the other side.

"I won't let you down Shepard," said Garrus. "We'll keep them busy while you slip around the back." The passage was a long one, and Shepard fought back wave after wave with her small team as they advanced. The seekers bounced harmlessly off the blue biotic bubble surrounding them. Near the end, Shepard could see the struggle on Samara's face.

"Need…to get there soon…Shepard," she said in an exhausted voice. "I can't maintain the field much longer." Shepard nodded as they began the descent to the open door. The shield began to flicker.

"Hold on!" said Shepard. "We're almost there. Let's move!" The team began to sprint as they reached the doors with the Collectors following quickly behind. Samara faced the enemies with a look of determination in her eyes. The shield crackled with energy as she pushed it into one huge force of power that killed all enemies in the passage. Shepard watched in amazement as she turned away flickering with biotic power. Tali closed the door behind them. Shepard heard radio chatter.

"…do you copy?" said Garrus. "Come Shepard answer me!" He sounded frantic. She could hear gunfire in the background.

"I copy. What's your position?" she said. Fear went into her heart. Her friends were in serious danger.

"We're pinned down at the door. Taking heavy fire!" said Garrus urgently. Tali began to punch the controls for the door.

"We're coming. Just hold on!" said Shepard. "Tali get this door open now!" As it slid open, the team dodged inside as the flurry of bullets came through. "Seal the door!" The young quarian tapped the controls again and managed to close the doors. But not before one last shot came through that hit Garrus in the stomach. Time slowed down as Shepard ran to her friend. He staggered, but stood up and smiled. His armor had taken the hit. Relief flowed through Shepard as she smiled back. Shepard could sense their mission was coming to its end.

Now that Joker had their coordinates and Mordin and the crew had made it back safely, Shepard would go forward with two teammates to the heart of the base to destroy it. The rest would stay to cover their backs as they moved on. She didn't even have to choose who went with her, as Tali and Garrus came to stand beside her.

"We're ready for anything Shepard," said Garrus.

"After all we can't let you have all the glory," said Tali playfully. "You have anything to say before we move out?" Shepard gazed out at her assembled team that had grown to become her friends staring up at her. She began to speak.

"The Collectors, the Reapers-they aren't a threat to us. They're a threat to everything-everyone. Those are the lives we're fighting for. That's the scale." She began to pace the rim of her comrades."It's been a long journey and no one's coming out without scars. But it all comes down to this moment. We win or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud." The team so carefully recruited for this suicide mission smiled up at her. Just as Garrus had said, they were ready for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Commander Shepard nodded at Tali to activate the lift as the group began to float away from the rest of the team. Garrus stood quietly off to the side lost in thought. Looking back, she could see the Collectors breaking through as the team began to hold the door. With their own enemies coming quickly, the group fought back the waves as they moved into the heart of the station. Eventually, the next lift led to the center.

"This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot," said Shepard. "EDI what can you tell us? What are they doing?" Her mind began to race at all the possibilities.

"The tubes are feeding into some kind of super structure," said EDI. "It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures." The lift was near its destination now. "Giving these readings it must be massive. Shepard if my readings are correct, this super structure… is a reaper. Shepard sucked in her breath at what she saw when it came into sight.

"Not just any reaper," said Shepard in amazement. "A human reaper." The sight made Shepard sick. The life docked at the edge of the half completed reaper. Looking up, it had the skeleton of a human, but did not yet have legs. It seemed to be attached to the ceiling.

"Tens of thousands of humans have been processed into this reaper," said EDI grimly. "Many more will be needed to complete it." Shepard stared up at it and narrowed her eyes.

"This thing is an abomination," said Shepard. "How do we destroy it?" She was determined to bring it down.

"The large tubes injecting the fluids are a structural weakness. Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse and the reaper to fall." Shepard nodded her head as she gazed at the tubes sticking out from the massive shoulders of the reaper.

"Shepard, we've got hostiles," reported Garrus as he took cover with Tali. The Collectors were endless as the trio used up large amounts of medi-gel while shooting at the tubes when they opened. One last shot and it all collapsed. Shepard watched as the reaper sagged forward, and then broke off completely from its attachments. The three moved forward to watch it fall into the abyss. They were almost finished. Shepard radioed the rest of the team.

"Shepard to ground team. Status report." A moment of silence, and then she heard bullets in the background as someone answered her call.

"It's Thane. We are holding, but they keep coming. A quick exit is preferable." Shepard began to walk towards the counsel set in the ground.

"Head to the Normandy," said Shepard. "Joker-prep the engines. I'm about to blow this place." Joker seemed to sound relieved this was almost over.

"Roger that Commander," he said. But as Shepard knelt and pulled up the counsel, Joker brought some unexpected news. "Uh, Commander? The Illusive Man wants to speak with you. EDI's patching it through." Tali stepped forward as Shepard began to tap at the controls. Briefly touching her omni tool, she stepped back as the holographic Illusive Man appeared before them. He seemed quite pleased.

"Shepard," he said. "You've done the impossible." Shepard shook her head. Glancing back from the counsel, she began to speak.

"I was part of a team. I couldn't have done it without their help." He never seemed to understand the bond that she had made with her team.

"Nonetheless, it is still quite a feat. I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact." Shepard couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This is our chance Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge-that framework-could save us." Shepard stood up and faced the Illusive Man.

"They liquefied people. They turned them into something horrible. We have to destroy the base." A cold look entered the Illusive Man's expression. He spoke with an icy voice.

"Don't be short-sighted. Our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their own resources against them." Garrus seemed uncomfortable but voiced his opinion.

"I don't know Shepard…what happened here was terrible, but if we destroy it then all those humans died for nothing." Tali shook her head and crossed her arms.

"This place needs to be destroyed Shepard," she said. "It's true that these humans will have died for nothing, but we can't just let Cerberus take control of so much power." Shepard pondered her options even though she had already made her decision.

"They were working directly with the Reapers," said the Illusive Man earnestly. "Who knows what information is buried here? We can't just destroy it. Imagine how many lives will be saved if we keep the base intact to thwart the Reapers…imagine the lives that will be lost if we don't." Shepard shook her head with determination in her eyes.

"No matter what kind of technology we find it's not worth it." The Illusive Man seemed to struggle with being patient with her.

"Shepard. You died fighting for what you believed in. I brought you back so you could keep fighting. Some would say what we did to you was going too far, but look what you've accomplished. I didn't discard you because I knew you were valuable. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential!" His face showed that he already saw what Shepard's decision would be.

"We'll fight and win without it. I won't let fear compromise who I am, said Shepard with passion. She once again kneeled next to the counsel. The Illusive Man grew desperate.

"Shepard-think about what's at stake! About what Cerberus has done for you. You…" was all he could manage before Tali disconnected from his signal. Garrus walked forward and handed Shepard the demolition charge. Placing it on and tapping at more controls, Shepard finally lowered the counsel back into the ground.

"Let's move," she said. "We've got ten minutes before this reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart." Standing up, the group turned to leave. But suddenly, the platform shook as they tumbled to the ground. Rolling into cover, Shepard looked up to see the Reaper dragging itself onto the edge of the lift. Its four eyes glowed with power.

"Keelah," breathed Tali. Her glowing eyes were wide with fear as the Reaper powered and shot deadly attacks from the center of its chest.

"This is going to be rough," said Garrus. "We should shoot for the eyes. That seems to be its weakest point." He seemed to have changed his opinion on keeping the base. Shepard glanced left and right and her heart filled with dread as she saw Collectors coming from both sides.

"We can do this," said Shepard. It was a long and hard fight as the waves of Collectors slowed their progress of damaging the Reaper. Shepard began to grow desperate as they ran out of medi-gel and her biotic powers began to be less effective. Garrus and Tali were tiring too. They wouldn't last much longer. But finally, with an explosion, the Reaper threw its head back in anguish, but then crashed forward onto the platform that destabilized it as it began to tilt. In the tremor, Garrus lost his balance and began to slide down the side to the edge. He couldn't stop. Shepard dove after him, quickly gaining speed. She could see the panic in his eyes as he missed grasping her outstretched hand. Just as he fell off the edge, Shepard leaned out and grabbed his hand. With all the strength in her body she pulled him back over the edge. The Reaper fell once again and exploded, causing the platforms to collapse as the three rolled uncontrollably in the chaos on the falling platforms. Stabilizing, they managed to stand just as another lift came crashed into theirs. Blackness overtook Shepard's vision.

Groaning, Shepard woke quickly after the collision. Her head throbbed, but she was fine. Pushing a heavy piece of metal off her, her heart began to race as she saw her two friends motionless bodies beneath other pieces from the wreckage.

"Garrus!" said Shepard in concern. Breathing in, she managed to push the wreckage off his body. He smiled up at her as he woke from blacking out. Smiling in relief, she helped him to his feet.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Commander," he said.

"Keelah, will someone get this off of me?" complained Tali. Both turning, they hurriedly moved the large metal plates off and helped her up. A panicked voice came over the radio.

"Do you copy?" said Joker. "Come on, Shepard, don't leave me hanging! Do you copy?"

"I'm here Joker," said Shepard. "Did the ground team make it?"

"Everyone's here we're just waiting for you." Shepard sighed in relief. They just might make it out of here after all. Shepard heard a buzzing noise from behind.

"Look out!"cried Tali as the seeker swarm came into view. The three began to sprint back to the Normandy.

"Human," said the echoing voice of Harbinger. "You have changed nothing. Your species has the attention of those who are infinitely your greater." Still running, Shepard took shots at the passing Collectors taking aim at their group. "That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction." Explosions went off overhead. The base was already beginning its collapse. Reaching their docking zone, Shepard watched as the Normandy rose into view. The side hatch opened and revealed Joker holding a battle rifle with a determined expression. He began shooting at the remaining Collectors as Tali and Garrus jumped in beside him. Shepard was not far behind. But before reaching the hatch, falling debris hit the platform, causing it to break away. Shepard quickened her pace and gained speed. Reaching the top, she jumped with all her might across the huge gap. Time seemed to slow down as she thought of everything in those few seconds. Her friends…her enemies…and most of all…Kaidan. She saw his dark eyes and his beautiful smile. The Normandy still seemed so far away. Just when she though she wouldn't make it, time seemed to speed back up and she landed heavily onto the edge of the hatch. Dangling over the edge, Tali reached down and pulled her in.

"Don't worry Shepard," she said. "Your friends are here to look out for you." She could see in her eyes that she was smiling. Joker closed the hatch as EDI began to move the ship. Joker limped back into his chair and took back control. EDI began to speak.

"Detonation in ten…nine…eight…"

"Yeah, I got the gist of it EDI," said Joker in a panic. "Everyone hold on!" Shepard gripped the back of Joker's chair as they began to pick up speed. Zooming out of the Collector base, Shepard looked back and saw the beginnings of the explosions. A last transmission came from the base.

"You have failed," said Harbinger. "We will find another way." Standing next to Tali and Garrus, they looked out the window as they saw the glorious inferno of red flames explode outward as the base was destroyed in one massive explosion that the crew of the Normandy would never forget. Just as the Normandy SR2 was going to be engulfed by the flames, Joker launched the ship with a boost of speed that sent them safely away from the glorious explosion. Shepard couldn't believe it was over. Almost over. She still had one last thing to do. Walking through her damaged ship, Commander Shepard made her way to the Debriefing Room for one last conversation with the Illusive Man. She stepped into the machine, and before her the holographic Illusive Man appeared once again. She could see the murderous look in his eyes.

"Shepard," he said in a barely controlled rage. "You're making a habit of costing me more than time and money." Shepard stood firm with her decision.

"Too many lives were lost at that base. I'm not sorry it's gone." She could care less what the Illusive Man thought of her. In her heart, she knew she did the right thing.

"The first of many lives. The technology from that base could have secured human dominance in the galaxy. Against the Reapers and beyond."

"Human dominance? Or just Cerberus?" Shepard could now see that was what he was probably after all along.

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human." He stood up from his chair and walked closer to her, his expression dark. "Cerberus is humanity. I should have known you would have choked on the hard decisions. Too idealistic from the start." Shepard shook her head.

"I'm not looking for your approval. Harbinger is coming, and he won't be alone. Humanity needs a leader who's looking out for them. From now on, I'm doing things my way whether you agree or not." Just as she was about to turn away, the Illusive Man called out once more.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Shepard! I made you! I brought you back from the dead!"

"Joker? Lose this channel." Shepard smiled as she stepped out of the machine. She felt liberated now that the suicide mission was complete. After an assessment of the damage and her crew, she went up to her private quarters. She had a letter to write.

Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko couldn't believe his eyes. Every time he read the message, his smile became wider and wider.

_Kaidan-_

_My team and I have successfully destroyed the Collector base. The Reapers will still come, but they have been weakened. I cut ties with the Illusive Man. The mission is over, at least for now. I do realize that I don't even know if you still love me, but I have already told you of how my feelings will never change. _

_I want to start over again Kaidan. If you do as well, then please, meet me on the Citadel in a week from today. I'll meet you on the bridge in the Presidium that overlooks the Mass Effect relay we used that leads to Ilos._

_I understand if you don't wish to come, but I will wait for you there all day. Please consider my offer. I will always love you._

_-Sara_

Kaidan felt as if the world was his. That nothing else mattered. Not even the threat of the Reapers against humanity. All that was important to him was the deep love he felt towards Sara Shepard and that he knew she loved him just as much. As soon as he could, Kaidan made his way to the Citadel. Dressed in a suit, he made his way to the Presidium. There, his heart missed a beat. On the bridge overlooking the water was Sara. She was dressed in a black dress with a look of anxiousness on her face. He stared at her black hair and her lovely blue eyes. She was beautiful. Turning, she saw him. A huge smile broke across her face as she ran to him as he ran to her. Falling together, she began to cry as he held her in his arms.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come, Kaidan," she whispered quietly. How she had missed him. Tilting her face up, he kissed her passionately. How he had missed her.

"Love never dies, Sara," said Kaidan. "I will always love you." Wiping her tears, the couple walked through the Presidium for all to see. It was the happiest day of their lives.


End file.
